Awaken
by Scully22
Summary: a rapist hits it close to home for Olivia, a very complicated case becomes life threatening....EO...Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Olivia stepped into the precinct Cragen called her into his office. She sat down waiting for him to say something, after a few stutters and long pauses she knew some thing was up. 

"Ok, what is it?" she finally blurted. Cragen took in a deep breath then nodded.

"Last night there was a rape, the young woman is in a room with Munch."

"Okay…" Olivia wondered what the point was.

"Olivia we gave her a rape kit and Elliot recognized the MO…"

"A serial rapist?"

"Yeah…" Cragen tried to form words again.

"What?" Olivia waited again.

"His DNA matches yours."

* * *

"Awaken" by jenforvel 4/15/2006

* * *

Olivia stood with a look of shock. She understood Cragen's hesitance to tell her.

"Olivia, please sit down," Cragen watched her carefully.

"I want to see him," Olivia looked around the room like it was spinning.

"You will, but I want you to know what he did before you see him," Cragen assured her, "please, sit."

Olivia nodded and took a seat, "tell me the case."

Cragen, after letting out a deep breath, began, "The victim, Mary-Jane Lexmark, says that at about ten she went for a walk in central park with her dog Bones. She was on her way home at about eleven when her dog went chasing after something in the bushes. She ran to find her dog when someone grabbed her from behind. He pushed her to the ground, raped her, and then left."

"how'd Elliot know the MO?"

"Mary-Jane says that while he raped her she saw a necklace around his neck, it had a gold chain-"

"and a single pearl engraved into a small gold slate." Olivia finished. Cragen nodded, "I want you to understand something, this case is going to be difficult for you. For right now I'm keeping you on it, but if I feel your judgment is clouded I have to take you off it, understood?"

Olivia nodded, "what's he like?"

Cragen thought for a minute, "he knows what he's doing."

"He's raped others… I want to know what number my mom was."

"Olivia, just remember, he is your father."

Olivia looked up at Cragen, then away, "you're more of a father then he will ever be."

* * *

Cragen followed Olivia out of his office and into the viewing room of the interrogation room that Elliot was in. Olivia took in a deep breath, the first time seeing her father.

"The bad part is I can see myself in him," she whispered to Cragen. Cragen nodded, also seeing the resemblance. The man had full brown hair, a little taller then average. He was muscular, but good looking- he seemed liked a good guy at a glance. The only thing that seemed puzzling about the man was his age, he looked awfully young for a man in his later years…

Finally Olivia snapped out of her train of thought and paid more attention to the actual interrogation.

"So you admit to being at Central Park at around eleven!" Elliot shouted.

"I didn't say that, I said that no one would have seen me if I was."

"Well you're wrong, because the woman you raped saw your face, and she'll be able to identify you!" Elliot seemed extra angry today.

"And she's not the first person you've raped is she! How many is it now? Two, three, four? Huh?" Elliot leaned in closely to the man, taking note of the necklace.

The man smiled then let out a small chuckle.

"Why do you do it? Can't get women any other way?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you see how good looking I am? I could have any woman I want, but there's something about taking the few that would refuse…"

"So it is more then one?" Elliot wondered. The man let out another chuckle. Olivia knocked on the window then turned around closing her eyes. Elliot walked out of the room, Cragen already gone.

He looked to see Olivia's eyes closed still. "Olivia, I'm-" he began before Olivia opened her eyes with tears welting up.

"I want him behind bars," Olivia's lip shook.

"He will be Liv, he will be. I'm not going to let him get away with anything," Elliot reassured. He put his hand on her shoulder lightly, "why don't you talk to the victim with Munch,"

Olivia nodded. After he watched her leave Elliot went back into the interrogation room with a whole new confidence. _No one should be able to do what he's done to Olivia and her mother, no one.

* * *

_

Olivia stepped into the interrogation room, Munch looked surprised, it was obvious he knew too. She took a deep breath then plastered a fake smile, "Hi Mary-Jane, my name is Olivia."

Mary-Jane, about seventeen, smiled back. Olivia sat close to the girl, "how are you doing?"

The girl nodded, "fine! I'm fine! I keep telling his guy that I'm fine but he doesn't listen!"

Olivia frowned, "well you know it's ok to not be ok, I understand if you're hurting,"

The girl looked around frustrated then stood up quickly, knocking her chair to the floor, "what is up with you cops, I said I'm fine."

"you were raped, Mary-Jane."

"No I wasn't! I've told him this twenty times!"

"If you weren't raped then why are you here?"

"I don't know!"

Olivia frowned then followed Munch out of the room.

"What's going on?"

"First she said she was raped, then she said she wasn't and now she wants to drop the charges."

"are her parents here?" Munch nodded leading her to Mr. and Mrs. Lexmark.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Det. Olivia Benson," Olivia shook hands with the parents.

"Can we go yet?" The mother asked.

"In just a minute. First do you understand what's going on?"

"Yes, Mary-Jane made a false allegation and she admitted that, can we go now?" the mother repeated.

"We found semen in her, it was Mr. Shaw's." Olivia said, the parents remained quiet.

"Is your daughter dating Mr. Shaw?"

"Can we please just go home now, we've dropped the charges," the mother grew angry. Olivia looked at her confused and surprised, "soon, but not yet."

Something was fishy, but either way, she wasn't going to let Derek Shaw get away with anything else.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olivia stepped into Cragen's office, she wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation. Thankfully she was able to stop herself from talking when she noticed he was on the phone. Once he was done she came more into the room.

"What's up?" Cragen wondered.

"There's some thing weird going on, Cragen, this case is odd…" Olivia wasn't sure how to put it, it just felt odd. Cragen nodded, seemingly knowingly, "Elliot's gone down to the school, Munch is with the girl, Fin is with the perp."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go down to the school to meet Elliot, but first stop by Warner's."

* * *

Olivia walked into Warner's office and sat down in one of the chairs. She waited for a few minutes when Warner popped her head in, "come with me."

Olivia followed as they walked down a hallway.

"What's Cragen told you?"

Olivia frowned for a second, then realizing Warner wasn't informed that Olivia was told already, "Oh, I know Shaw's my father."

Warner nodded, stopping in the hallway and pulling Olivia quietly to the side.

"Shaw is five years older then you."

Olivia frowned for awhile, "what are you saying?"

"Olivia, Shaw's not your father, he's your brother."

Just as before, Olivia's mouth dropped open. "But- Cragen- he said…" Warner shrugged her shoulders.

"Olivia, Shaw isn't your step brother, either. Your mother and the same man she claimed raped her when you were born, are the parents of Derek Shaw."

"That…" Olivia laughed, "that doesn't make any sense… my mom never talked about a son."

Warner again shrugged, "I guess there's more to your family history then you know."

* * *

Olivia stepped onto the steps of the school, meeting with Elliot. He put his hand softly on her arm, "how you doing?" 

"Fine. What's going on?" she wondered pulling herself away from his reach. Elliot, after a pause, informed her of what was happening.

Olivia nodded after he was done, "so when will we meet with the principle?"

"Well, currently she's with a student's family, but she said she'd be right with us once she was done. She'll show us the grounds, introduce us to Mary-Jane's teachers and friends, ya know."

Olivia nodded again then sat on the steps of the school entrance. Elliot looked around, making sure the principle wasn't coming yet before he sat next to her.

"Olivia… I know this is hard," he looked down at the steps while he talked into his lap, "but I want you to know-"

"He's not my father…" Olivia blurted, Elliot turned with a frown, "he's my brother. My mom had another child, five years before me," she managed to tell before the principle appeared behind them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Det. Benson and Stabler?" the principle asked, Olivia nodded. Elliot got up a second later, just trying to take in all the surprising information was difficult, he couldn't imagine how Olivia was feeling.

* * *

"This is Mary-Jane's English class, her and Ms. Malcolm get along very well, she'd be the best one to talk to," the principle informed the detectives outside the English classroom. Olivia walked in first, Elliot following. 

The class was still in session so the two walked to the back of the room. Leaning against the wall they listened while the teacher announced a few things. One student stood and began sharpening his pencil next to Olivia.

He glanced up at her a few times, but it wasn't until he was almost done sharpening his pencil did he make a very inappropriate comment towards Olivia. She looked at him surprised while Elliot grabbed the student by the collar roughly.

"You don't talk to her like that, you understand!" Elliot shouted, while the class emptied. Olivia tried to stop Elliot from harming the boy and finally he let go of the highschooler.

"Say your sorry," Elliot spoke through his teeth.

The boy smiled at Elliot then at Olivia, "sorry," the boy's eyes looked up and down at Olivia. If it weren't for Olivia, though, Elliot would have gone after the boy again.

All she had to do was simply stand in front of him, and just for support she put her hand against his chest, "that's not necessary Elliot," she whispered.

Elliot tilted his head down, looking her directly in the eyes, he knew she was hurting, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The detectives stood over Ms. Malcolm's desk while they questioned her about Mary-Jane. 

"Did she seem at all different in the last few weeks? Notice any emotional changes or even clothing changes?" Olivia asked.

"She was different, about two weeks ago. But I thought it was just teenage change. I didn't know if anything else was going on."

"The principle says that you two are pretty close for teacher and student, is that true?"

"Yeah, I mean, Mary-Jane's gone through a lot. Her mother died, and for a long time her father wasn't around. I was going to adopt her, it was almost for sure, when her long lost father came around. Claimed her. She didn't seem real happy about it. Lately, though, we've been talking less."

"Her mother died?" Olivia frowned, as well as Elliot.

"Yeah. About four or five months ago, now. I tried to make sure we continued to stay close."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the school, to walk the grounds around the school. 

"It doesn't make sense Elliot…" Olivia stepped down the steps and they continued around the south side of the school.

"Olivia…" Elliot stopped her like she had, by stepping in front of her, "I want you to know, that no matter what, I'm going to have your back. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'll protect you. I trust you."

Olivia smiled small, "I appreciate that Elliot, but some of this I have to do on my own."

* * *

**TBC **


End file.
